Taïsa
by Zeelda
Summary: Royed Retour à Armestris, après le film. Quand les désirs deviennent réalité. 0ù quand Ed retrouve une certaine personne .
1. Chapter 1

**2 jours après la fin du film**

Les temps sont durs, Ed le savait mais il allait devoir se plier aux règles, cette fois seulement …

Il lui était tellement dur de se convaincre, bien sur il ne le reverrait plus mais il avait pris sa décision , pour le bien d'Armestris, il n'en était plus tellement très sûr.

Au final, une sensation jusqu'alors inconnue depuis son séjour dans ce monde, venait s'immiscer dans son esprit encore troublé …

Et s'il l'oubliait …

Lorsque Edward l'avait vu, il était tellement heureux, une occasion unique qui ne se présenterait plus …

Pourtant, à SA vue, il n'avait pas pu tout cacher, il rougissait de façon tellement stupide quelquefois. Bien qu'il lui était difficile de l'admettre, il lui manquait vraiment ! L'amour que lui portait Noah ne changerait rien du tout.

Eh oui, il se sentait ridicule mais le Colonel Mustang lui manquait vraiment, bien sûr son humour provoquait des sensations qui irritaient profondément le jeune alchimiste, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur dans son cœur …

Ed était seul dans sa chambre, à cet instant, allongé sur son lit immobile.

- _Si tu savais …, _avoua-t-il.

_-----------_

**2 mois plus tard …**

C'était encore un jour comme les autres, un matin d'hiver que les recherches d'Edward prirent tout leur sens, il tenait la solution ! Enfin il allait pouvoir une personne qui comptait tant à ses yeux même si Ed était régulièrement en conflit intérieur depuis qu'il s'était avoué sa véritable préférence sexuelle.

Comme quoi on ne peut pas tout prévoir…

Toujours est-il que Edward était revenu à Armestris par un moyen qui serait un peu à expliquer et cette nuit, il dormait à Central, la sensation de son « chez lui » remontait en flèche ! Il avait dix-huit ans, la vie devant lui et « quelqu'un » qui comptait, dans le coin. Il était revenu depuis huit heures déjà son frère à ses côtés …

**Le lendemain matin…**

La première chose que Ed ressenti en se levant, c'était de l'angoisse, il devait maintenant conter sur un sentiment réciproque.

Pour lui-même, Edward arrivait maintenant à s'avouer tout ceci, mais il voulait que se soit réciproque et en même temps ne rien laisser paraître, devant ces yeux onyx, pleins de détermination.

Avec le Colonel, il se montrerait sur la défensive comme à son habitude, même après deux mois d'attente, il serait lui-même …

**10h30, QG de Central…**

Ed se présentait au QG, avec une gêne non négligeable, qu'il ne cherchait pas non plus à cacher.

Mais quel pouvait bien être la raison qui aurait pu logiquement le pousser à revenir au QG de Central city, sans raison valable, bien évidemment personne n'aurait pu se douter de la vraie raison, heureusement pour lui …

Il apprit que Mustang et ses hommes avaient repris leur place dans l'armée et que Mustang avait repris son titre, une bonne nouvelle, il serait plus à l'aise dans un endroit connu…

Il frappa à la porte.

Un faible , « entrez » se fit entendre …

- …

_- Ed ?! Mais que, comment se fait-il que, comment es-tu revenu ?!_

Le ton de Mustang, était comme inhabituel, lui toujours de marbre pris autant au dépourvu, la situation en était comique !

_- Je, enfin Al et moi, on a trouvé une solution pour revenir, c'est un peu long à expliquer mais nous sommes revenus ! Eh j'ai pensé, _bafouilla-t-il _qu'on devait se présenter d'abord au QG_…

Mustang sourit comme rarement, même Edward sans le vouloir fit de même.

_- Tu as le culot de te présenter ici_, _dans mon bureau, après avoir détruit la moitié de la ville dernièrement, décidément, tu es … unique._

Cette phrase, avait touché le jeune blond, mais il ne le montrait pas ne cillait pas …

_- Entendre ça d'un Colonel impuissant, à chaque fois qu'il tente un truc, c'est unique aussi… ! Le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon vous seriez mort plus d'une fois !_

Edward se dit qu'il avait mûri, un peu sûrement, sinon comment expliquer une telle réaction …

_- J'imagine que tu dors à l'hôtel, ils font des réductions pour les …_

_- Ah, pour les alchimistes, oui bien évidemment vu le nombre qu'on est ici._

_- J'allais dire enfant mais peut-être préfère tu « petit » ?_

_- Enfoiré de Colonel, _lança Ed _tout à coup, mais bon ça fait quand même plaisir vous voir, comme quoi que les vieux débris sont coriaces, _…

_- Parle pour toi demi-schtroumpf ! Bon sérieusement, tu veux venir dormir chez moi ?_

_- … euh, si vous voulez !_

_- Ok bien on se retrouve tout à l'heure, Riza est de mauvaise humeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire _(il baissa la voix, gêné.)

Edward était heureux, squatter chez Mustang, tout allait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait !

La journée banale se transformait en un moment exceptionnel,

Où quand les désirs deviennent des réalités …


	2. Chapter 2

**3 heures plus tard…**

A la fin de l'après-midi, Ed se présenta au QG, où il trouva un Mustang, rayonnant !

Eh oui, comme quoi tout arrive, mêmes ceux qui nous paraissent « figés »

peuvent changer…, et le jeune alchimiste espérait de tout son cœur, que ce changement était dû à son retour.

En fait il en était quasiment certain …

Il remarqua également quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention auparavant,

le Colonel n'avait plus de bandeau pour lui cacher l'œil, comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper, c'était incompréhensible, mais il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus pour le moment et sombra dans « d'autres » pensées …

- _Ah, Edward, te_ _voila qu'est-ce que ça fait de revisiter une ville détruite par ta faute, des regrets ?_

_- Dommage, que je n'ai détruit que la ville, ils ont oublié d'évacuer « tous les débris »._

Un sourire sadique apparut sur la pâle figure d'Edward, il était satisfait de sa performance, il avait su marquer des points, il avait trouvé le mot de la fin, le dernier mot, l'orgueil du Colonel allait sûrement en prendre un coup, du moins il l'espérait.

Mais en réponse, bien entendu, Roy Mustang n'était pas un homme qu'on pouvait facilement laisser sans voix, il ne se contenta pas d'une réponse simple ou du tac au tac, il fit bien pire que ça, il mit Edward dans l'embarras, le rendant supérieur une fois pour toutes.

- _Tu sais Edward, moi aussi je t'aime …_

Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune alchimiste, il pût apercevoir le sourire de

Roy Mustang, qu'il devina si satisfait, si fier de lui, arborant sa victoire au niveau de son visage, et en effet, Mustang avait visé juste, il en était encore troublé, un embarras qu'il arrivait si mal à cacher, étant donné la situation …

_- Ed, est-ce que c'est moi, ou je t'ai vraiment troublé, je ne pensais pas faire autant d'effet … _

Il avait gagné, Ed n'avait plus rien pour sa gouverne, plus d'atouts en jeu, une répartie inexistante, il s'était fait écrasé, oui, complètement écrasé, il commençait à être furieux contre cet être aux yeux onyx …

_- Bon, on va pas pioncer dehors, ok ?_

C'était le genre de question où l'on attendait aucune réponse, seulement quand Mustang veut avoir le dernier mot, on peut dire qu'il voit juste …

_- Tu sais, tu ne prends pas de place, alors que tu dormes où pas chez moi, je ne te verrais même pas, tu es tellement …_

- _Oui ! Je sais je suis tellement discret je m'impose pas chez les gens, moi bon allez, on lève l'ancre !_

**Un quart d'heure plus tard, chez Mustang…**

La première chose que fit Ed, c'était de prévenir Al qu'il squattait chez Mustang, puis il prit sa douche et Mustang commença à lui expliquer où il dormirait.

La maison était grande, sobre mais Edward, bizarrement se sentait comme chez lui, un sentiment de sécurité s'empara soudain de lui et il se prit à imaginer comment serait sa vie si un jour, il établissait une quelconque relation, plus qu'amicale, bien entendue avec le Colonel …

Il se disait qu'il ne fallait pas trop espérer après tout, Mustang, lui était peut-être plus respectueux, enfin disons que Ed avait réussi à prouver sa valeur en redonnant son corps à son frère, chose que peu de gens normaux auraient pu accomplir …

Il sût par la suite qu'il dormirait dans une pièce, voisine de celle du Colonel.

Cette nouvelle lui apportait encore de nouvelles sensations, un sentiment de joie intense, ils pourraient comme ceci se rapprocher, à moins que cet homme aux cheveux de jais avait déjà d'autre choses en tête.

Bien sur que non ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de fantasmer et maintenant !

Il s'allongea par la suite dans cette chambre « provisoire » et d'un air songeur, commença à penser à la suite des évènements, si son attirance était réciproque …

_- Ed ? On mange._

_- Ok, j'arrive. … j'espère au moins que c'est bon, sinon je me bouge pas de là, j'suis mort …_

_- Dépêche, sinon je viens te chercher …_

Encore une idée qui ne déplairait pas à notre jeune alchimiste…

_- Bon ça va, ça te plaît ou pas ici, tu t'y sens comment ?_

Avec le sous entendu dans la journée, s'il en avait bien compris le sens, il décida de s'y mettre aussi et d'en rajouter une couche.

_- Oh l'important, c'est pas la maison, _ajouta-t-il d'un sourire narquois,

_c'est plutôt qui on y trouve…_

Si Mustang n'avait pas capté, il était vraiment bouché aussi celui-ci ne cilla pas et décida de masquer ses émotions. (comme c'est original !)

Edward s'attendait à une répartie incroyable, à un phrase peut-être blessante, à une phrase qu'on ne pouvait contrer, mais dans tous les cas, il s'était préparé mentalement, il voulait sa revanche, il l'aurait eu dans tous les cas si il y avait eu une réponse, verbale …

En effet, la réponse fût bien plus claire que tout le reste, que tout au monde, le plus naturellement possible et avec son charisme habituel, présent à toutes épreuves, Mustang alla vers lui et l'embrassa profondément …

En le voyant arriver, Ed avait d'abord eu « peur », car il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, il ne perdait jamais ses moyens, en « temps normal »…

Ed répondit au baiser, du mieux qu'il pouvait en laisser entrer la langue experte et si avide, en une journée trop de bonheur l'avait submergé, aussi décida-t-il de prendre les devants et se pencha un peu plus encore sur Mustang encore plus déterminé que d'habitude, si c'était possible.

Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, Edward se sentait différent, les deux semblaient comblés, Ed avait longtemps imaginé ce baiser si passionné, si imprévu, aussi ajouta-t-il sous le coup du choc provoqué quelques instants auparavant…

_- J'ai tellement espéré …_


	3. Chapter 3

****

Le lendemain matin

Edward était encore troublé du baiser échangé la veille, avec celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son supérieur hiérachique mais aussi une personne qu'il aimait profondément.

Depuis cette révélation sentimentale, Ed se sentait comme renaître, comme si ces deux ans d'exil avaient été l'attente « payante » d'un jour nouveau.

Lorsqu'il s'était endormi ce soir, troublé jusqu'au plus profond son être, il avait ressenti de la joie, tel une flamme qu'on ne pouvait éteindre, un sentiment de profond soulagement, un espoir retrouvé et un bonheur qui s'annonçait …

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, une angoisse omniprésente s'imisceant au travers de son esprit , bien que son premier baiser avait été pour le moins imprévu, mais tout de même réussi, il commençait à douter de lui-même, sa confiance remise en jeu, tel un retour à la case départ.

Comment allait-il faire ce matin, comment verrait-il le Colonel maintenant, qu'il se sentait pour le moins désemparé et dépourvu totalement de solutions et puis seul…

Malgré toutes ces questions, au réponses non prononcées, Ed décida de se jeter à l'eau, il descendit lentement les escaliers, où il aperçut par la suite de la lumière dans la cuisine, et un visage si familier à présent, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées …

__

- Ed ? Tu as bien dormi ? Je ne voulais pas te réveiller …

Le ton était sérieux, et à la grande surprise du FullMetal, sans allusions

irritantes à propos de sa taille qu'il désignait lui-même, et intérieurement, comme « problématique »…

__

-Euh oui …, fit-il d'un air gêné, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de Mustang, qui leva négligemment un sourcil.

__

- En fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit cette nuit, à cause d'hier …

- Est-ce que tu regrettes FullMetal, où alors mets-tu en doute mes capacités à te rendre aussi « accro » que hier soir ?

- Mais que … ?

- Bien …

Avec un calme presque insupportable, et toujours cette même classe qui le caractérisait tant, Roy Mustang refit la même expérience qu'hier, en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'un FullMetal encore sous le choc, étant donné que lui-même hésitait encore à reproduire ce geste qui commençait à devenir une habitude chez le second concerné …

Résigné, il répondit ardemment au baiser, l'approfondit et commença à sentir une confiance tant attendue le gagner, enfin, il se sentait libre,enfin libre de lui faire subir ou plutôt de lui apporter la même satisfaction, qu'il le rendait si heureux …

D'un coup, le Colonel cassa le baiser, sentant un Ed hostile à cette réaction plus que volontaire, et qui aussitôt, jura contre un Mustang satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

__

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Mustang, _tes performances sont « proportionnelles » à ta petite taille._

Ce ton provocateur incita le FullMetal à lui prouver le contraire, le rendant plus furieux, et tellement plus désirable aux yeux d'un Mustang totalement à l'aise.

- _Très bien, j'ai encore le temps de faire mes preuves._

C'est à ce moment là que Mustang commença à sourire et Ed le regardait satisfait de sa réaction, pour, un centième de seconde plus tard s'emparer de ses lèvres, sans prévenir, et il sentit son « supérieur », surpris mais visiblement heureux que Ed prenne ce genre d'initiative.

Ils s'embrassent ainsi pendant un bon moment, se prouvant leur sentiments respectifs, Ed totalement heureux comme depuis la première fois.

****

Quelques semaines plus tard

Ed habitait officiellement chez Mustang et son frère était reparti à Rezembool, depuis qu'il vivait avec Mustang, le jeune alchimiste avait pour sa part découvert le bonheur,le vrai bonheur, une sensation qu'il ne s'était jamais accordé le temps de découvrir, lorsqu'il s'était donné un but à atteindre, il y a encore deux ans.

Sa relation avec Mustang se résumé à une vie plutôt calme mais pas platonique, il savourait chaque instant avec un homme dont il avait été encore aux ordres plusieurs années auparavant. Pour résumer, il « jonglait » entre des recherches dans Central la journée et les soirées dans les bras de Mustang. Sa vie lui plaisait bien, certes, mais il n'en été pas encore satisfait, il en voulait plus, comme pour dépasser ses propres limites dans un domaine encore inconnu à ses yeux…

Bref, il était résigné.

Il voulait simplement passer à l'acte, maintenant que de si belles années s'annonçaient à ses yeux.

Ainsi un jour, une fin de semaine, un Mustang rentrant du QG déterminé visiblement à profiter de sa soirée et un Ed résigné à aller « plus loin » avec un pervers qui aimait le « rabaisser », (c'est le cas de le dire) simplement pour le voir pester s'énerver, contre lui et rougir comme à son habitude…

Ed avait l'habitude de ce « jeu » entre eux, mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait …

__

- Ah Edward, je ne t'avais pas …

- _Entendu ? Oui, comme je te le répète si souvent je suis discret._

__

- Je t'avais pas vu, et tu le sais très bien, ajouta Mustang…

Le Colonel satisfait du sort qu'il avait « mijoté » quelques minutes avant de rentrer, au jeune alchimiste pestant intérieurement, à un certain FullMetal, réagissant pour la énième fois à la mention de cette remarque, désarmé, littéralement, devenu rouge tomate, une rage contenue qui était non négligeable aux yeux de son rival.

__

- … Impuissant, va ! Je ne te ferais jamais oublier cette journée, où une fois de plus, tu n'as servi à rien.

La remarque désobligeante de Ed porta ses fruits, la réaction fut immédiate ! Mustang plaqua l'alchimiste contre le premier mur à portée, l'embrassant langoureusement, et dont le baiser fut apprécié également par le second concerné.

- _Pas si mal, FullMetal…_

Mais c'est à ce moment là que quelqu'un frappa à la porte…

__

Petit changement de suite, je trouvais le lemon un peu trop rapide,


End file.
